


wait a minute

by cabriesun



Series: shance support week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack in Battle, Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabriesun/pseuds/cabriesun
Summary: Shiro has another one of his attacks in the middle of an important mission, rendering him incapable of providing assistance to the team where he’s needed most.Lance is the only one close enough to console him, and his feelings may or may not intervene as well.





	wait a minute

**Author's Note:**

> day four of shance support week!  
> comment if you peep the teen wolf reference though (;
> 
> thanks to mel for beta-ing!
> 
> for day four: _on your side_  
>  [in private or **in battle** ]

The mission was supposed to be simple. Get in, stabilize the base, flush out the Galra, and get out. Allura’s instructions were clear, and the paladins understanding was as well, if not more.  
  
Knowing this, Lance challenges the powers of the universe to explain why they were currently separated and cornered by Galra soldiers.  
  
His comms were out of control, with screaming, strangled commands and gun blasts blurred into one single annoying sound. He was too busy holding off the soldiers that had cornered him and Shiro, direct blasts following one another as bodies fall.  
  
Lance, preoccupied with protecting them, barely realized Shiro had backed himself into a far corner five minutes ago, shaking and out of breath. His eyes squeezed shut as he cradled his prosthetic arm in his hands.  
  
“Okay,” Lance starts, reporting his status to the team, “I think we’re—”  
  
His sentence dies in his throat at the sight of their paralyzed leader.  
  
“Oh _shit_ ,” He impulsively whispers, reaching to cup Shiro’s chin in his unarmed hand, “guys?! Guys! Shiro’s out! He’s—he’s staring out into space, he’s shaking, I’m not even sure he’s breathing!”  
  
Lance rips his helmet off, ignoring the headgear as it rolls away from them. He takes his index and middle finger and presses them underneath his jaw, searching for a pulse.  
  
A tremendous sigh of relief escapes him when he sees that Shiro is in fact breathing.  
  
“He’s breathing!” He exclaims, two hands reaching to hold his face gently, “but he’s not responding to me--Shiro?! Shiro! Hey, hey!”  
  
“He’s having a panic attack!” Keith shouts through the comms, “Just back up and let him go through it!”  
  
“Keith are you crazy?!” Lance argues, watching with pained eyes as sharp tears drip down to the metal flooring.  
  
“Just _trust me_ , Lance! Don’t leave him, sit back, and it’ll be over. He doesn’t like the attention brought to him.”  
  
And yeah, it was a valid claim. Lance certainly wouldn’t like the attention brought from panic attacks, but the thought of leaving Shiro to deal with his demons _alone_ was eating at his insides. His Mamá never used to let him cry alone when he was younger, and in turn, he never let his brothers and sisters suffer through anything by themselves.  
  
He couldn’t just abandon that instinct because _Keith_ told him to.  
  
So he turns off his communicator, checks if any other Galra soldiers decided to make a guest appearance while he was preoccupied, and proceeds to rip his helmet off and toss is beside Shiro’s.  
  
“Okay.” He takes a moment, breathing in and out before carefully approaching Shiro. Lance isn’t an idiot to jump at him and possibly frighten him more than before.  
  
“C’mere Shiro…” he sits down beside him, cupping his cheek in his hand again and holding him closer, “it’s us. It’s Voltron. There’s no more Galra, it’s just us, it’s just me…”  
  
Nothing. Inaudible stutters and whimpers tumble from his quivering lips. Almost as if he _wants_ to say something but isn’t even sure if he can say it. The man is in pain and it _hurts_ Lance to see someone that was once so stable so _broken_.  
  
“I’m on your side Shiro,” he tries again, “it’s just me. Me and you, you can trust me.”  
  
He doesn’t expect to be shoved against the wall beside him, Shiro’s Galra arm digging deep into his paladin armor.  
  
“S- _Shiro_!” Lance cries, tearing up from the searing pain against his body, “Let me go!”  
  
With a little effort, he manages to slide out of the line of fire, watching as the tremors that run through Shiro’s body increase in quantity and speed, breathing sharp and labored as he tries desperately to find air.  
  
Lance flashes back to days back in the castle ship when Shiro would have everyone laughing wildly, even with his ridiculous old-fashioned jokes. There’s a warmth that comes with him, one that even Allura and Coran can identify with.  
  
His heart convulses, feelings sprouting at the _wrong_ time as he tries to conjure up a plan, something, _anything_ , to help him. Then, by miracle, he remembers what his Mamá told him about panic attacks.  
  
_They’ll usually start breathing very quickly and try to gasp for air, so try to get them to breathe steadily._  
  
Abruptly, Lance positions himself beside Shiro, more determined than he previously was.  
  
“Shiro,” he says, trying to make his voice calm and inviting, “I need you to relax; relax before you pass out or something, and then I can’t help you.”  
  
He’s unsure of what to do with his hands, being that every time he plants one down firmly, Shiro turns or shifts or flicks his head around, searching for god knows what.  
  
“Shiro! Shiro, you need to stop panting and take _deep_ breaths!”  
  
Lance tries to shout over the panic but nothing seems to be working, and Shiro’s face is getting redder by the second.  
  
_What do I do?!_ He’s beginning to panic himself, wishing he didn’t selfishly turn off the comms. _What do I do what do I do—_  
  
There was a solution. _One_ solution that could work. He’s only seen it done in TV, and it seemed outrageous to try in real life. But about two years ago he thought he’d only see aliens on TV…  
  
Before he can question his idea any further, he acts and takes a firm hold of Shiro’s trembling face before pulling him closer and crushing their lips together.  
  
He feels the gasp that comes from Shiro, pushing against him as he refuses to release the grasp he has on his cheeks, fingers locking behind his buzzed head as their lips slide together.  
  
It was certainly the wrong time, but Shiro’s lips felt _amazing_ on his.  
  
His breathing slows outstandingly, arms falling limply to his sides as he allows Lance to hold him up. It’s then when he feels lips pushing back, _kissing_ back _._  
  
Alas, the passion is over as soon as it begun, black paladin yanking himself away in shock, and blue bracing himself on the cold floor, fingertips pressing themselves into the metal harshly.  
  
“You… you…”  
  
Shiro’s talking now, thank _god_ , chest heaving uncontrollably as he recovers. A hand reaches to push his overgrown locks back, pupils wide as he avoids eye contact.  
  
“Kissed you? Yeah, yeah I did…”  
  
Lance tries to play it cool, trying to avoid the obvious feelings that were starting to creep out, make themselves more real.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You—you weren’t _breathing_ right! And my Mamá always used to tell me that steady breathing is the first step to recovering from a panic attack! Calming yourself and realizing everything’s okay—or something, I don’t know…”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Shiro’s breathing is still shallow, but somewhat regulated, “usually it’s Keith that deals with these things.”  
  
“ _Keith’s_ suggestion was to leave you there and wait for you to just _stop_ ,” Lance argues, “his voice was getting fucking annoying.”  
  
“You turned off the comms?”  
  
“I turned off the comms.”  
  
He can’t seem to get a read on Shiro by now, searching his eyes for something other than post-panic, other than trauma and emptiness.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Always, Shiro. I’d do it again if I had to.”  
  
“Stop me from panicking, or kiss me?”  
  
The redness of his cheeks overpowers him, and he _prays_ that the lighting of the Galra base will hide it.  
  
“I-I mean—”  
  
“We’ll talk about it later.”  
  
And to Lance’s surprise, Shiro _winks_. Lance wasn’t even sure Shiro had a flirtatious bone in his body. But, he winks, places his helmet on his head, and starts reaching out to the team, communicating their status mentally and physically.  
  
The rest of their time outside of the castle ship consisted of Lance zoning out as he stared up at Shiro, who couldn’t contain his smile until they had escaped from the rest of the team.  
  
By mission’s end, the two of them huddle themselves in a corner in Lance’s bedroom, sharing a kiss that they can both enjoy to its fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> you can follow my tumblr [sheith-keef](https://sheith-keef.tumblr.com/) here, and the main page for [shiro loves you baby](https://shirolovesyou-baby.tumblr.com/) here.


End file.
